


Kaniya (pa rin naman)

by narangkeopeul



Series: Keka Ku, Kaku Ka [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narangkeopeul/pseuds/narangkeopeul
Summary: Normal days sa buhay ng mag-nobyong Kyungsoo at Jongin.





	1. upgrade? upsize!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second part of "Keka Ku, Kaku Ka" (Sayo Ako, Akin Ka) series! Pasok ito sa AU ng Akin Na! So ito ay oneshots ng mga happenings na posibleng nasa timeline ng Akin Na or basta before adulting. :)
> 
> random stuff lang ito at hindi chronological hehe so sana hindi kayo ma-confuse!
> 
> miss ko na akin na! kaisoo kaya ginawa ko to hehehe
> 
> also to release stress!!! my goodness
> 
> I hope you enjoy ;-)

“Kyungie!” tawag ni mama Do from the kitchen kaya naman Kyungsoo looked for the remote para i-pause ang pinapanuod sa Netflix sa kanilang 55-inch flat screen Samsung smart TV.

  


“Bakit mami?” sigaw niya pabalik. Tinatamad siyang tumayo para puntahan ang ina dahil malayo pa ang kusina. Para sa kaniya. Well, malaki rin kasi talaga ang pamamahay ng maliit na pamilya Do.

  


“Pumunta ka nga rito, help mami make lumpia, dali!”

  


Napa-pout na lang si Kyungsoo. Gusto niya talagang tapusin ang movie na pinapanuod pero mas mahal niya ang kaniyang mami. Pinatay niya ang TV and headed na sa kusina para matulungan ang nanay sa pagluluto. Para sa kaniya rin naman ito at sa darating nilang bisita.

  


“Wash ka munang hands,” utos ni mama Do.

  


“Alam ko naman mi,” matawa-tawa niyang sabi.

  


After washing his hands, dumiretso na siya sa counter para simulan ang pagbabalot while his mom is making the chicken pesto sauce.

  


“Nak, anong oras darating si Jongin?” tanong ng mama.

  


“Ewan, sabi niya lunch time. Dapat lang! Extra ng lunch natin ngayon ha. Bakit kapag ako lang andito, hindi ganito,” pagmumukmok ng baby.

  


Syempre natawa naman ang ina at kinurot ang pisngi ng anak with her oily fingers to which Kyungsoo reacted violently.

  


“Mamiiii, oilyyyyy!!!”

  


Mas natawa naman ang ina.

  


Sem break ng magkasintahan kaya naman nasa bahay nila sa Pampanga si Kyungsoo. Sa isang linggo ng break, may routine siya: gising, kain, landi, tulog, gising, kain, landi, tulog, and so on…

  


Bibisita si Jongin today. Actually, magse-stay siya for a whole week. Nang malaman ni Kyungsoo na pupunta ng Japan ang kaniyang parents to celebrate their wedding anniversary, nasiyahan siya. Pero nung nalaman niyang they’ll be staying there for 6 days and 5 nights, aba na-excite si badeng.

  


Syempre, as ~cool~ parents, sila pa ang nag-suggest na samahan siya ni Jongin dito sa kanila. And of course, bakit nila tatanggihan? Who are they to say no? Hindi nila itu-turn down ang free (at maraming) food, ang free (at malaking) space, at syempre ang time to be together.

  


Malapit nang matapos magluto ang dalawa nang bumaba na ang itay mula sa office niya sa taas.

  


“Bango ah,” sabik nitong sabi. “Kyung, asan na raw si Jongin?”

  


“Sa Lakeshore na raw, dad.”

  


“Oh, malapit na pala. Sabihin mo mag-hintay siya sa Chowking. Susunduin ko.”

  


Pagkasabi niya nito, napatingin ang mga nagluluto sa kaniya with wide eyes. Photocopy ang mag-ina. Natawa ang tatay.

  


“Bakit ba?” he said habang naka-smile. “Aalis na’ko, sabihin mo ha, nak?”

  


“Yes, dad. Ingat po!”

  


Sinigaw niya ito dahil palabas na si papa Do.

  


Nagtinginan na lang sina Kyungsoo at mama Do at humagikgik.

  


-

  


Pagdating ni Jongin, kasabay syempre ni papa Do, niyakap siya agad ng mama ni Kyungsoo at kinumusta. Nauna pa sa boyfriend niyang nakapamewang habang pinapanuod ang ina.

  


Napangiti siya. Lagi talagang lumalambot ang puso niya sa pamilyang ito.

  


Nag-lunch din agad ang apat dahil kailangang umalis ng mag-asawa by 3 PM to catch their flight. As expected, sarap na sarap si Jongin sa pagkain. Parang kalahati yata ng shanghai, siya lang ang kumain. Napuno ang tanghalian ng kumustahan at mga habilin ng mag-asawa sa kanilang dalawa.

  


After eating, agad nang naghanda sina mama at papa Do para sa kanilang pag-alis. The couple insisted din na sila na ang mag-aayos ng mga pinagkainan.

  


Si Kyungsoo ang naghuhugas ng mga pinggan habang si Jongin naman ang nagtatabi ng mga leftovers at siya rin ang magpupunas ng table.

  


Natapos na ata agad si Jongin dahil nakaramdam si Kyungsoo bigla ng mga brasong yumayakap sa kaniya at mainit na dibdib against his back. May kasunod pang halik sa kaniyang leeg. Lambing naman agad agad. Paano pa kaya kapag silang dalawa na lang talaga sa malaking bahay na ito?

  


Dumating din ang oras na hinihintay nila (pero ‘wag niyong sasabihin sa mga magulang, sikret lang). They wished for them to have a great time sa Japan and the older couple said naman na sila na ang bahala sa bahay. Hinatid nila palabas ang parents at sila rin ang nagbukas at nagsara ng gate. They waved pa and watched hanggang sa mag-turn na ang car sa kanto.

  


As soon as the car’s out of sight, bumaba ang kamay ni Jongin from his baby’s waist papunta sa syempre, saan pa ba, sa pwet niya. Nakiliti si badeng kaya kinilabutan siya. He clinged on Jongin’s body na lang and they finally shared a kiss sa lips.

  


“I missed you po,” Kyungsoo said.

  


“I missed you too, baby.”

  


Halos isang linggo rin silang hindi nagkita kaya naman sabik silang magkasama ngayon.

  


“Pasok na tayo,” alok ni Kyungsoo kaya naman magkadikit na silang bumalik sa loob.

  


Tumambay muna sila sa sala at naka-on lang ang TV sa random movie channel pero magka-cuddle lang ang dalawa, nagku-kwentuhan ng kung anu-ano about what happened sa days nila. Well, si Jongin lang mostly dahil itong si Kyungsoo nga ay nagkulong lang sa bahay.

  


“By, antok ako,” pout ni Kyungsoo and Jongin kissed those lips. “Ikaw?”

  


“Hmm, I slept earlier sa bus eh. Ikaw na lang, I’ll stay beside you,” sabi nito habang hinahaplos ang buhok niya. Lalo tuloy sumasara ang mga mata niya kaya yinugyog siya ni Jongin. “Huy! You have to walk to get there,” he said with a chuckle.

  


“Eeeh~ Piggyback,” he said na parang bata. Nagbibiro lang talaga siya pero nagulat siya nang tumayo si Jongin bigla at binuhat siya. Hindi piggyback ride, pero binuhat siya na parang toddler. He’s not complaining though and wrapped his legs and arms around Jongin’s body.

  


“My baby’s big already pero nagpapabuhat pa,” comment ni Jongin habang hinahaplos ang isang thigh at isang cheek ng pwet niya. Pero dahil antok nga, hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo at siniksik lang ang mukha sa leeg ng boyfriend.

  


Ang bango bango talaga.

  


Jongin just chuckled at umakyat na to where Kyungsoo’s room is. Hindi naman niya first time dito kaya kabisado na niya.

  


Grabe naman po ang leg power. Nakayanan ang weight ng two people paakyat. Thank you sa rehab center ni Jongin at naka-recover siya and mas lumakas pa ang lower body.

  


Oh, lower body. Baka naman lumaki rin lalo ang etits ng jowa niya?

  


Kyungsoo giggled. Saktong ibababa na siya ni Jongin sa malaking kama niya.

  


“Why are you laughing?” tanong ng boyfriend who’s hovering over him.

  


Umiling si Kyungsoo. “Wala! Bihis ka na, matutulog na ako.”

  


“Pfft, okay po boss baby.”

  


Tinabihan din agad ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kama after magbihis into more comfy clothes aka boxers and manipis na shirt lang. Nang maramdaman ni Kyungsoo, agad siyang lumapit sa kaniyang mabangong boyfriend at pinasok ang kamay sa loob ng… shirt (kayo ha?) and reached for his left nipple, playing with it gamit ang index finger.

  


“By?? Bakit?” Jongin asked with a chuckle. “Gusto mong milk? But I don’t have. Ikaw lang meron, feed me nga, baby.”

  


Ayan napalo tuloy sa dibdib.

  


Tumalikod si Kyungsoo to face the other side pero sigurado siyang nakikita ni Jongin ang blush niya sa tenga.

  


At ayan na nga, humiga ang Jongin sa likod niya to spoon him pero hindi niya pinapansin. Pero si malandi, hinayaang ipasok ni Jongin ang kamay nito sa shirt niya and let him palm ‘yung isang dede niya.

  


To be honest, hindi niya maintindihan bakit nahihiligan ni Jongin hawakan ang dibdib niya lately dahil wala naman siyang fats doon unlike sa mga babae. But he’d be lying if he said na hindi niya gusto.

  


Pero syempre pabebe si Kyungsoo.

  


“Jongin~ matutulog muna ‘ko, mamaya na,” he whined.

  


Nagbigay ng iilang smooches si Jongin sa batok niya before saying, “Touch lang, baby. Sleep ka na.”

  


Kyungsoo sighed and adjusted in Jongin’s embrace para comfy na siya hanggang sa makatulog na with Jongin’s hand on top of his chest.

  


-

  


Nagising si Kyungsoo na iba na ang posisyon nila ni Jongin. Nakayakap na siya sa katawan ng boyfriend who’s sitting on the bed, with his hand wrapped sa waist niya. May nakapatong na laptop sa tuhod ni Jongin and he wondered how they ended up in this position. Most probably, si Jongin ang nag-arrange. Sanay na siya though, his boyfriend manhandling him.

  


Napansin lang ni Jongin na gising na siya when he spoke softly, “Ano ‘yan, by?”

  


“Hm?” Jongin hit pause sa pinapanood and leaned down para halikan ang ulo ng bebe. “How’s your sleep?”

  


“‘Kay lang,” sagot niya habang nakapikit pa. “Ano pinapanood mo?”

  


“The one you recommended dati? Hal?”

  


Upon hearing that, inayos kaagad ni Kyungsoo ang upo.

  


“Eh, ba’t ‘di mo ‘ko hinintay! Ulit from the start,” complain niya.

  


“Ha?! For real? By, ang layo naaa.”

  


“Edi ‘wag, edi ‘wag. Tsaka may kopya ako niyan ginagamit mo pa internet namin ha magbayad ka,” pagkukunwari niya pang sungit kaya hindi niya napansing tinabi ni Jongin ang laptop at nagulat nang bigla siyang yakapin nang mahigpit.

  


“Ang kulit, ang sungit. Gutom lang ‘yang baby. Want anything, by?” lambing nito habang inaamoy-amoy ang baby niya. Dahil nagiinarte lang siya (at alam ni Jongin ‘yun), Kyungsoo hugged him back. Hindi talaga dahil sa mention ng food. Hindi talaga.

  


“Gusto kong milk tea tsaka pesto ulit,” sabi niya against Jongin’s chest.

  


“Sa’n milk tea? May delivery ba?”

  


“Yes, ako na oorder po,” he said habang nagmu-move to get his phone sa bedside table. “Painit mo pesto please, by. Thank– JONGIN NAMAN! Masaket~”

  


Pinalo na naman ang pwet niya. Nanggigigil na naman.

  


“Hehe sorry,” he chuckled out pero alam naman ni Kyungsoo na hindi talaga siya sorry.

  


“Ewan ko sa’yo, painit mo na pesto please?”

  


Tumayo na si Jongin sawakas. “Okay, okay. Eto na po.”

  


Nang makalabas si Jongin, agad nang inorder ni Kyungsoo ang milk tea and nachos nila. He set his phone down afterwards and tiningnan na lang ang laptop ni Jongin flashing Hal. Sa isang website niya ito pinanonood and seeing it reminded Kyungsoo kung bakit ayaw niyang nagsi-stream online. Puno kasi ng ads. Lalo na ang mga ads na bastos. Pinaka-kinaiinisan niya ay ‘yung ad saying “Palakihin ang dibdib sa loob lamang ng tatlong araw!” Parang tanga.

  


Pero natawa siya ngayon sa nakitang ad.

  


“Maliit na titi? Alamin kung paano pahabain” tapos may gif pa ng humahabang tite.

  


Natawa si Kyungsoo mag-isa. He can’t wait para asarin si Jongin. Lumabas siya ng kwarto para sumilip sa baba.

  


“Baby! Ang tagal? Hindi mo ba ginamit microwave??”

  


Walang sagot pero after a few seconds, nakita na niyang lumabas si Jongin sa archway from the living room na may hawak na tray.

  


“Sorry, I toasted bread pa and timpla ng iced tea,” sabi nito habang naglalakad papunta sa stairs.

  


Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo. Alam na alam talaga ni Jongin ang mga gusto niya kahit hindi niya sabihin.

  


“Thank you, by.”

  


Nang makarating na sa taas, nilapitan siya ni Jongin at hinalikan sa pisngi. “Anything for you.”

  


Haynako, kilig na kilig ang pwet ni Kyungsoo.

  


Nauna na siya sa kwarto para buksan ang pinto for Jongin and they settled the food na sa coffee table inside Kyungsoo’s room. Kinuha rin ni Jongin ang laptop para ituloy ang panunuod.

  


Nang ipe-play na niya ang movie, biglang nag-giggle si Kyungsoo habang may mahahabang pasta pang nakasabit sa bibig. Tiningnan siya ni Jongin, nagtataka pero nakangiti.

  


“Bakit?”

  


Sinubo muna ni Kyungsoo ang pagkain and inantay lang siya ni Jongin na maubos ang nasa bibig niya. After that, tinuro niya ang ad.

  


“Look oh, by. Pahabain mo raw ang tite. Gusto mo malaman?”

  


Tiningnan ni Jongin ang ad saka siya natawa.

  


“Tingin mo I need it pa??” he said with a smirk.

  


Ang yabang talaga. Pero kung sa totoo lang, hindi talaga niya kailangan. Ang laki laki na niya. Pero syempre aasarin siya ni Kyungsoo.

  


“Hmm, siguro konti pa?” sabi niya pa habang nakatingin sa ceiling, nag-iisip kunwari.

  


“Ah talaga ba? I thought malaki na siya for you kasi kapag nasa loob mo ‘to hindi ka na makapagsalita eh,” sagot niya habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo with those dark eyes.

  


Napalunok si badeng. Ano ba ‘yan, siya ‘yung nang-aasar eh?! Siguro nahalata ni Jongin ang palala na niyang blush when he laughed out loud.

  


Sumimangot tuloy si Kyungsoo.

  


“Joke lang! You started it!” sigaw ni Jongin. “Miss mo lang tite ko, ‘no?”

  


“Jongin!” whine niya at tumawa na naman ang bwiset na boyfriend niya.

  


“Hindi ba? Ako miss ko na ‘to,” sabi niya with his low voice while sliding his hand sa maaabot niyang parte ng pwet ni Kyungsoo. Nakuryente siya mga sis. Napaka talaga nito. Jongin nipped his earlobe pa. NAPAKA TALAGA!!

  


“Kain, Jongin. Ano ba?” Kunwari umaayaw pa eh.

  


Jongin just chuckled before picking his plate up from the table and playing the movie.

  


Tahimik lang na nanunuod at kumakain ang dalawa. Naunang matapos si Kyungsoo kasi hindi naman siya super focused sa movie dahil napanuod na niya ito. Hinintay lang ni Kyungsoo na matapos siya at pinapanuod ang boyfriend niya.

  


When he finished, si Kyungsoo ang nagligpit at nagbaba ng mga pinagkainan without a word. Sobrang focused si Jongin sa movie at naiintindihan ‘yun ni Kyungsoo since Hal is a good watch. Hinugasan na rin niya ang mga ginamit before going back sa kwarto.

  


Pagpasok niya, andun pa rin si Jongin sa mini table and couch, hindi man lang lumipat ng kama. Bahala siya. Ang tagal nilang hindi nagkita tapos ganito? Harrumph.

  


He crawled on his bed at pumlakda na lang. Makikipaglaro na lang siya sa kaniyang cats sa Neko Atsume. Bahala si Jongin.

  


Pero not even 10 minutes in, pinatay niya ang phone harshly (he sends a mental apology kina Tubbs at Marshmallow) and tossed it across the bed. He crossed his arms as he glares at his oblivious boyfriend.

  


Naiinis siya. Gusto niyang sumabog!!!

  


With a huff, he reached for his phone and texted Jongin para magpapansin.

  


**byby quoh *duck emoji* *heart emoji***

*angry face emoji*

  


Hindi pa napapansin ni Jongin na may notif ang phone niya. Kaya he flooded him.

  


**byby quoh *duck emoji* *heart emoji***

jongin

jONGIN

by

pansinin mo ko

HOY

*angry face emoji x3*

BABY

uwi ka nalang

HMP

  


Finally, napansin na ng jowa niya ang phone niyang hindi tumitigil sa pag-light up. He picked it up and nakita ni Kyungsoo na ngumiti ito pero hindi pa rin siya tinitingnan. And then he put his phone down.

  


WHAT?!!!

  


Hindi man lang siya nagreply. THE AUDACITY!

  


Pinlay lang niya ulit ang movie.

  


Ah ganon? Sige.

  


Kyungsoo got up and pumuntang CR to freshen up. Lalabas na lang siya kung ganito lang din naman.

  


Paglabas niya, nagbihis din siya agad ng pang-alis at hindi man lang talaga siya tinitingnan ni Jongin. Naiinis na talaga siya.

  


Kinuha niya ang phone at lumabas na ng kwarto. Hindi niya alam sa’n siya pupunta talaga pero marami naman siyang kamag-anak dito. Maybe punta siya kay lola mommy para isumbong itong walang hiya niyang boyfriend.

  


Palabas na siya ng front door nang marinig niya si Jongin from the den sa taas, sumisilip.

  


“Hey baby? Sa’n ka pupunta?”

  


He glared up at inirapan si Jongin. “Wala ka namang paki. Manood ka lang dyan,” masungit niyang sabi before opening the door.

  


He hears Jongin’s hurried footsteps at binilisan niya ang paglalakad. Pero dahil mahaba ang pagkatao ni Jongin, at mahahaba ang steps na nagagawa niya, naabutan siya nito just before siya makalabas ng gate and…

  


Binuhat lang naman siya. With ease. Binuhat siya na parang sako lang. It’s the first time he carried him this way and Kyungsoo can’t help but blush.

  


“Jongin! Ibaba mo ‘ko!” Dinudugdog niya ang likod ng boyfriend niya pero nanahimik ito nang paluin ni Jongin ang pwet niya.

  


“Sa’n ka ba pupunta ha?” tanong nito while closing the front door again and locking it.

  


“Put me down,” he just said pero syempre hindi siya pinapakinggan. Umakyat lang si Jongin papunta sa kwarto at naisip na naman ni Kyungsoo kung gaano ba talaga kalakas ang legs nito.

  


Tuloy lang si Jongin sa paglalakad while he’s complaining and asking to be put down pero ayan na, nakarating na sila sa kwarto at _ tinapon _ siya ni Jongin sa bed and began to crawl papunta sa kaniya.

  


He just scowled na lang at him.

  


“Ano ba? Tapusin mo na ‘yung movie. Mas importante ‘yun ‘di ba? Kesa sa boyfriend mong matagal mong ‘di nakita?” pagsusungit niya, pero iniiwas ang tingin kay Jongin.

  


He heard the taller guy sigh. “Sorry na, by. Ang ganda kasi eh. Sorry na?” he softly said while hinihila siya palapit sa kaniya. Hinalik-halikan niya rin ang mukha ni Kyungsoo pero itong si bakla naka-cross lang ang arms. Kiniss din ni Jongin ang leeg niya and said, “Tsaka kasi you said I have a small dick eh.”

  


This time, nag-react na si Kyungsoo and pushed him away. “Ha?! Seriously, by? Naniwala kang naliliitan ako??”

  


Jongin snickered. “Hindi hehe.”

  


Sabi na nga ba eh. Lalayo na dapat siya ulit pero ang higpit ng kapit ni Jongin sa kaniya. Alam na niyang he’s trapped already.

  


“But do you want it to get bigger?” bulong ni Jongin bigla malapit sa tenga niya at nangilabot na naman si Kyungsoo.

  


“J-Jongin, joke lang kasi ‘yun,” mahina niyang sabi. “Malaki ka na. Malaking malaki.”

  


Jongin smirked pero mukhang natatawa siya. Kaya naman he smacked his chest. “Naman eh!”

  


Jongin laughed na and sumandal sa kama. He pulled Kyungsoo para i-straddle siya and he complied naman. Miss niya talaga eh.

  


Pinatong ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Jongin habang nararamdaman niyang nililibot na nito ang katawan niya.

  


“Tapos na ba ‘yung movie?” he whispered.

  


Umiling si Jongin and started kissing his neck again. Kyungsoo keened sa attention na binibigay sa kaniya ngayon. Ito lang naman gusto niya eh.

  


“You turned me down kaya. Twice,” Jongin suddenly said.

  


“Huh?” airy ang boses ni Kyungsoo dahil Jongin started groping harder sa katawan niya.

  


“Kanina before you slept,” he explained in between kisses. “And before we ate.”

  


Ooohhh so that’s why… Parehas pala silang muntanga. Parehas petty. Well, ito talaga nagagawa ng pag-ibig.

  


“Sorry din,” he said and sat upright para tingnan na si Jongin. “You can have me now. All of me.”

  


“I miss you,” Jongin softly said before kissing him on the lips. Hindi makasagot si Kyungsoo dahil ang bilis naging deep ng halik ni Jongin. He started kneading his ass too kaya naman napa-moan na lang si Kyungsoo.

  


Mabilis na pinagpalit ni Jongin ang pwesto nila at inatake ang kaniyang katawan. Mabilis nawala ang saplot nilang dalawa as Jongin manhandles him. Nasa receiving end lang si Kyungsoo at hindi niya masasabihing hindi niya ito gusto. In fact, gustong gustong gusto niya kapag pinapakita ni Jongin kung gaano niya kamahal si Kyungsoo with his body.

  


Patuloy lang sa pag-atake si Jongin. Bawat tama ng mainit niyang bibig sa katawan ni Kyungsoo ay tila dinadala siya sa langit. Bawat supsop, bawat kagat, bawat halik.

  


Kasabay ng mga ito ay ang malalaswang tunog mula sa kanilang dalawa. Ang mga malalim na ingit ni Jongin at ang mga iyak na ginagawa ni Kyungsoo ay ang tanging naririnig sa loob ng kwarto. Unti-unti na ring nararamdaman ng dalawa ang pag-init ng kanilang mga katawan.

  


“Namiss kong marinig ‘to,” malalim na sabi ni Jongin in between sucking hickeys sa malalaman niyang hita. Minamassage din ni Jongin ang mga ito gamit ang malalaki niyang kamay. “Ang sarap mo, baby. I love you.”

  


Ang tagal na nung last silang magtalik nang ganito. All vanilla and romantic.

  


They sure both missed it.

  


Jongin’s stretching him with three fingers going in and out of his hole, feeling every ring of muscle inside of him loosen all the while sucking on his nipple. “Jongin, fuck me now. Ipasok mo na baby,” Kyungsoo sighed out and Jongin did just that.

  


He put a condom on, getting it from his wallet pa since ubos na ang stock nila dito sa house nina Kyungsoo. They used all of them already nung andito si Jongin months ago. They can’t afford na wala. Mahirap na, they’re still students and a baby is the least they could afford. Gusto ring pinuputok ni Jongin sa loob (at ni Kyungsoo pero hindi niya lang sinasabi).

  


Jongin slid the condom on pero it snapped at napunit ito. _ “Fuck,” _ reklamo niya at nag-giggle si Kyungsoo. “Lumaki yata talaga, by?” pang-aasar niya at natawa rin si Jongin. “Shut up,” sagot lang nito.

  


Buti na lang ay may isa pa sa wallet niya. This time, dahan-dahan niyang sinuot at successful na.

  


“Ugh, tangina– Jongin, baby ang laki mo, ang laki mo,” iyak niya sa bawat malalakas na hagod ng kairog sa kaniya.

  


“Kyungsoo, fuck, ang sikip pa rin,” Jongin growled. “Gusto mong palakihin tite ko pero halos hindi na nga magkasya sa’yo.”

  


Kyungsoo whimpered upon hearing that. Tangina talaga mag-dirty talk ‘tong si Jongin.

  


“Jongin~ _ ahh– _ dyan baby, tuloy mo lang,” he moaned out when the taller guy hit at the right spot.

  


Binilisan lalo ni Jongin ang pag-hagod sa loob niya, continuing to hit sa kanyang pinakamaselang parte.

  


Labas, pasok, labas, pasok. They got this perfect rhythm hanggang sa mas bumilis ang tama ng hips nito sa kanya and Jongin spilled inside him.

  


Napasigaw siya nang biglang mabilis na binayo ni Jongin ang kaniyang tite para matapos din siya while he’s inside of him still. Kyungsoo’s back arched upon his release and he shouted Jongin’s name with fervor.

  


Not minding the spilled stripes of white in between them, humiga si Jongin on top of him at hinalikan ang corner ng lips niya.

  


“I love you, by,” bulong nito sa tenga niya at binalot ni Kyungsoo ang boyfriend sa kaniyang arms.

  


“I love you too.”

  


Minutes later, nilabas na ni Jongin ang malambot na niyang ari sa loob ni Kyungsoo and they both winced. Si Kyungsoo, moaning out ulit.

  


Haayy, namiss niya ito. Ang sweet, ang sarap, ang–

  


“Fuck, baby.”

  


Naputol ang appreciation ni Kyungsoo and opened his eyes. “Why?”

  


Nakita niyang nakatingin si Jongin sa lower part ng kaniyang katawan and Kyungsoo put his weight sa elbows niya to see what’s wrong.

  


Nang makita niya, he gasped and namula lalo.

  


“Nabutas, by?” Jongin said, natatawa.

  


“Ba’t ka tumatawa?!” he hit Jongin’s naked thigh.

  


Mas lumakas lalo ang tawa ni Jongin. “HAHAHA sorry sorry. Why kaya? XXL na ba ako? Oh ‘di ba, by I don’t need it. Lumalaki ako lagi.”

  


“Jongin manahimik ka nga, maligo na tayo ibili mo ‘kong pills!” panic ni Kyungsoo pero ayan na naman si bwiset mas natawa. “Jongin, isa!!”

  


“Opo, opo, let’s get you cleaned,” Jongin said after kissing his forehead. Binuhat niya si Kyungsoo bridal style papunta sa banyo at naligo silang sabay.

  


He needs to drink pills regularly na talaga.

  
  
  
  



	2. Overdriving me crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horny si Jongin but the perfect sentence to describe what he’s feeling right now is: he’s craving for Kyungsoo’s body.
> 
> or
> 
> kung saan hindi naman si kyungsoo ang driver pero nadala niya si jongin sa gusto niyang puntahan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOY PURONG KABASTUSAN LANG 'TO WALANG EME EME
> 
> sana hindi kayo ma-confuse talaga ha basta random moments lang ito ng ating mga bida sa akin na, okay? okay. kapag naco-confuse kayo... wala akong magagawa djhskjs
> 
> tara na sa biyahe

One month na lang bago ang Nationals kaya todo kayod ang team sa training. Sumabay pa ang tambak na school work dahil kulang-kulang dalawang buwan na lang din ay malapit nang matapos ang school year. This means na super konti na lang ng time ni Jongin and Kyungsoo to bond or specifically, maglandian. Miss na niyang papakin ang baby niya. Okay, horny siya but the perfect sentence to describe what he’s feeling right now is: he’s craving for Kyungsoo’s body.

It’s already 10 o’clock PM kaya most of them ay knocked out na sa coaster at lights out na rin. Ang tanging source ng liwanag ay from the street lights of Metro Manila and a few of their teammates’ phones. Pauwi na sila ngayon galing sa tune up game versus a famous team sa PSL that their trainer Hyukjae managed to hook up. They adjusted sa oras na pwede ang makakalaro nila and that’s in the evening pa. So heto sila ngayon, pagod na pagod sa ride pabalik ng campus nina Kyungsoo. Nakarami rin kasi silang sets against the strongest team sa league ngayon.

Nasa pinakalikod ang favorite couple natin. Jongin’s seated by the window and his baby is sleeping sound, all curled up on the seats next to him at nakapatong ang ulo sa hita niya. Naiintindihan niyang pagod ang boyfriend niya dahil 7am pa lang ay gising na ito, at walang patawad ang mga kalaban kanina. Halos lampasuhin na ni Kyungsoo ang buong court.

But… as mentioned kanina, horny nga ang manok natin and hindi nakakatulong ang maikling shorts ni Kyungsoo, ang mapuputi niyang thighs that look like their illuminating in the dark, and ang mahaba niyang blue socks. Just picturing Kyungsoo’s body in his mind is enough to rile him up. Ganoon siya ka-tigang, okay? Pero pagod ang baby niya kaya hindi pwede. Kung pagpapalain, mamaya na lang sa dorm nila. Tumingin na lang siya ulit sa labas habang hinahaplos ang buhok ng baby.

Tumigil ang sasakyan sa red light when Kyungsoo suddenly shivered at mas lumapit pa kay Jongin. “By, are you cold?” bulong nito malapit sa tenga ng boyfriend. Nag-pout si Kyungsoo while nodding as he moved closer to him.

Hep hep.

Hooray?

Hindi! Kasi kumakaskas nang kaunti ang kalbong ulo ni Kyungsoo sa semi-hard on niya. Fuck naman! Pero nope.  _ Jongin control yourself _ , suway niya sa sarili.

He carefully reached for his jacket na nakasabit sa upuan sa harap niya at binalot ito sa legs ni Kyungsoo. Akala niya makakatulong pero hindi na naman! Kyungsoo sighed and squirmed lang naman kaya mas nakaskas na naman ang tite niya. Shit, he’s at his limit already. It really took everything for Jongin not to make a sound. Sa kasamaang palad kasi, nasa row in front of them sina Sehun, Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Mag-isa sa left side si Sehun while the other couple ay nasa right side, directly sa harap nila. Natutulog ang mag-jowa pero si Sehun ay gising, nakatingin sa labas at may suot na earphones.

Hindi talaga pwede. Delikado, baka magalit ang baby niya sa kaniya. Mas mabuti nang hindi siya ma-satisfy ngayon kaysa naman habambuhay na maging tigang.

Pero doon nagkakamali si Jongin. Masyado siyang maaga nagsalita. For some reason, biglang nag-sway ang sasakyan at sumabay din ang pag-gulong ng ulo ni Kyungsoo across his dick.

_ Fuck. _

Ano ‘to, zigzag road? Hindi ba siya nasabihang papunta silang Baguio?

Hindi na niya kaya. Sinilip ni Jongin ang mga ka-team niya. Iilan na lang ang gising maliban sa driver. Even their trainers and coaches are asleep.

Dahan-dahan niyang hinawakan ang sarili through his sweats at pinigilan niyang mapasinghap nang malakas. Tumingin siya sa baba as he was stroking himself. Fuck mukha siyang manyak ngayon, jinajakol ang sarili as his boyfriend’s angelic face is right beside his dick.

His member suddenly throbbed. Tangina manyak nga yata talaga siya because found the thought very arousing. Nagsisimula nang lumabas ang precum niya when  _ putangina  _ biglang umikot si Kyungsoo at nakaharap lang naman siya ngayon sa nagbabaga at naninigas niyang ari. Pakiramdam ni Jongin ay mabubutas na ang suot niya because of how hard he is.

Tangina talaga medyo nakabukas pa ang bibig ni Kyungsoo and of course, iisa lang naman ang pumasok sa isip ni Jongin. He’s  _ very  _ tempted to do it. Hindi pwedeng ang isip lang niya ang pinapasok, dapat pati ang bibig ni Kyungsoo.

Jongin squeezed his eyes shut before looking outside. Malayo-layo pa sila. Tumingin siya sa loob, at mukhang safe naman? Huli niyang tiningnan si Sehun at nakapikit na ito, pero hindi siya sure kung tulog. Shit, bahala na.

Nilabas ni Jongin ang tite niya and stroked it sa harap ng mukha ng natutulog niyang boyfriend. Fuck, sorry po sa guardian angel ni Kyungsoo kung nanunuod man siya ngayon pero nanalo na ang dimunyu ni Jongin.

He spread his precum sa buong kahabaan niya at ito na. This is the moment of truth. Tanggap na niyang ikagagalit ito ni Kyungsoo pero sana hindi matagal. ‘Yun na lang please.

Mouth agape, he slowly let the tip touch Kyungsoo’s plush lips. Napakagat siya bigla. Tangina ang init ng hininga ni Kyungsoo sa tite niya. Pinatong niya ang kabilang kamay sa waist nito and gently caressed his body habang iniikot niya ang bibig ni Kyungsoo gamit ang ari niya.

Kumunot ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo. Fuck mukhang magigising na ito. Jongin stopped everything dahil he didn’t think of what he’ll do or say kung man magising nga ang jowa niya. Pero nakahinga rin siya eventually when naging stable na ulit ang breathing ni Kyungsoo.

Okay, game na ulit.

Nilipat ni Jongin ang free hand niya sa batok ni Kyungsoo at hinimas ito gently before pulling him closer. Inikot niya pa nang isang beses ang bibig nito bago ihampas ang matigas niyang ari sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Tatlong tapik bago tuluyang ipasok ang tip sa pagitan ng makakapal na labi nito.

Shit hirap na hirap nang huminga si Jongin but it’s not as hard as his dick. Kaya naman walang alinlangan niyang hinila pa ang ulo ni Kyungsoo para mas pumasok pa ang ulo rin niya, sa baba.

Hindi ine-expect ni Jongin pero it’s going well. Habang subo-subo ni Kyungsoo ang dulo ay tuloy lang ang pagtaas-baba ng kamay niya along his member.

But what happened next was beyond Jongin’s expectations.

Biglang pumreno ang sasakyan at pumasok lang naman nang buong buo ang mahaba niyang tite sa bibig ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa lalamunan nito. Buti na lang ay malalakas ang busina galing sa mga nakapaligid na sasakyan at hindi narinig ang malakas niyang ungol at… ang pag-ubo ni Kyungsoo.

Oh my fucking god.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin at hinaplos ang mukha ng baby niyang nakaupo na ngayon habang inuubo pa rin. “Shit by, are you okay? I’m so sorry,” bulong niya.

_ Fuck fuck fuck. _

Nang mawala na ang ubo ay tumingin sideways si Kyungsoo sa kaniya. Expressionless ito habang nakahawak pa rin sa leeg niya.

Ayan na.

Mababaliw na yata si Jongin. Is this day called the unexpected day because what Kyungsoo did next ay hindi niya talaga inaasahan. Never in his life niya yatang aasahan pero nangyayari na nga. Ano pa nga bang gagawin niya kung hindi tanggapin na lang.

Bigla kasing hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang sa kaniya and stroked it  _ hard. _

_ Putangina. _

Una niyang ginawa ay tumingin kay Sehun kasi tangina saktong nakatigil ang sasakyan at ang tanging ilaw coming from outside ay liniliwanagan ang tite niya. Parang may spotlight ang ari niya ngayon. It’s like his big dick is the star of some show at  _ tangina  _ ng pagpupuri ni Kyungsoo rito. Napakasarap.

Sinandal niya ang ulo sa balikat ni Kyungsoo at bumulong,  _ “Tangina  _ baby. You’re driving me crazy,” sabay sa pag-andar muli ng sasakyan.

Walang sinagot si Kyungsoo at mas ginalingan pa ang bawat hagod. Taas-baba, taas-baba, maiba-iba rin ang diin ni Kyungsoo from time to time at ang ikot ng kaniyang kamay.

Nang pakiramdam ni Jongin ay lalabasan na siya ay biglang tumigil si Kyungsoo. Puta ito ba ang ganti niya?

Tinaas niya ang ulo at nakitang nakangiti ang boyfriend. No, actually, nakangisi ito. At alam na ni Jongin ang ngiting ito.

Pinatong ulit ni Kyungsoo ang ulo nito sa lap niya and started  _ sucking.  _ Dudugo na yata ang labi ni Jongin with how hard he’s biting it. Pinatong niya ang kaliwang kamay sa likod ni Kyungsoo (of course, kahit na umiiral ang libog nila ay safety first baka pumreno na naman) at ang kanan naman ay nasa ulo nito. Kyungsoo looked at him habang nasa loob ang tite niya, nakabakat pa sa pisngi ng boyfriend. Libog na libog siya sa view before him kaya hindi niya napigilang hilain ang ulo ni Kyungsoo to press himself further sa bibig nito.

Kyungsoo suddely got up again at akala ni Jongin it’s the end na naman pero bigla siya nitong hinalikan. He could taste himself sa bibig ni Kyungsoo sa pagkakahalik nito sa kaniya. Nilibot ni Kyungsoo ang bibig niya with his tongue before biting on his lower lip and dragging it as he lets go.

Napasinghap na lang si Jongin nang isubo siya muli ni Kyungsoo. This time, properly on his knees sa tabi niya. Tumingin siyang muli sa paligid at mukhang wala pa ring nakakapansin sa kanila. Sa labas naman siya ulit tumingin at nakitang malapit-lapit na sila sa bababaan. Dahil game na game si Kyungsoo sa kabastusang ito, lulubusin na ni Jongin.

Tinaas niya ang ulo ni Kyungsoo by his chin at bumulong muli, “By, malapit na tayo. Gusto ko lalabasan ako bago tayo makarating.”

He saw how Kyungsoo shivered again and this time, alam niyang hindi dahil sa lamig. Hinimas niya ang batok nito. “Ano pa hinihintay mo, Soo?”

Tumingin muna si Kyungsoo sa labas sabay kagat sa labi before he went down on him again. Marahan nitong binayo ang hindi magkakasya sa bibig niya. He’s sucking really well, kahit kailan talaga ang galing galing sumipsip nito. Malapit na si Jongin, pero alam niyang hindi pa ito ang best ni Kyungsoo. May maibibigay pa ito.

He leaned down to whisper again, “Soo, dalawang kanto na lang, andyan na tayo.” He paused dahil biglang dinilaan ni Kyungsoo ang slit niya. He gritted his teeth, “‘Yan lang ba? Ayusin mo, baby.”

Sumandal muli si Jongin sa backrest and let his head fall back.

_ Fuck.  _ Gusto niyang purihin si Kyungsoo ngayon, gustong sabihin dito kung gaano siya kagaling sa ginagawa niya, kung gaano kasarap ang bawat kilos nito.

Kyungsoo’s deep-throating him. Tumatama na ang ilong ni Kyungsoo sa pubic hair niya at naramdaman ni Jongin ang paghinga nito through his nose. Sobrang talented talaga ng boyfriend niya, alam na alam kung paano siya paikutin sa mga palad niya.

Bawat tama ng dulo sa lalamunan ni Kyungsoo ay palapit siya nang palapit sa sukdulan. Sarap na sarap siya ngunit pinilit ni Jongin na buksan ang mga mata para tumingin sa labas. Nasa street na sila ng university nina Kyungsoo at ilang metro na lang ay darating na sila.

“Soo, malapit na ta-”

Kung hindi niya isasara ang bibig ay mapapalakas ang ungol niya dahil mas binilisan pa ni Kyungsoo ang mga kilos niya. Napahigpit ang kapit niya sa bewang ni Kyungsoo at sa hita niya dahil any moment now ay lalabasan na siya.

Nakikita na ni Jongin ang gate ng eskwelahan, malapit na malapit na siya, at malapit na malapit na rin siyang putukan.

He’s really tempted to just fuck Kyungsoo’s mouth para matapos na pero alam niyang kaya ito ng talented niyang boyfriend and true enough, ilang taas-baba pa ng ulo nito ay nilabasan na siya sa bibig ni Kyungsoo.

Ready na si Jongin, inisip na niya ito kanina. Kukuha siya ng wipes sa bag kapag nilabasan na siya pero putangina talaga ni Kyungsoo at ng bibig niya. Nababaliw na si Jongin, gusto niyang umungol nang malakas habang pinapanood ang boyfriend niyang lunukin ang tamod niya. Hindi pa ito nakuntento at dinilaan pa ang buong ari niya para linisin ang mga lumabas sa bibig nito.

_ Putangina, Kyungsoo Do. _

Saktong tumigil ang sasakyan ay tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang briefs at sweats ni Jongin para itago na ang ari niya. By the time na bumukas ang mga ilaw sa loob, ay nakaupo nang maayos si Kyungsoo. Jongin’s still recovering from his high as he stared at his love. Tumingin din ito sa kaniya at nakangiti ito sa kaniya na parang walang ginawa kanina, dinidilaan pa ang mga labi. 

Nakita niya ang neglected hard on ni Kyungsoo bago ito tumayo dahil nagsisibabaan na ang lahat. Tumayo rin si Jongin and wrapped his jacket sa waist ni Kyungsoo, to cover ‘yung likod na parte ng hita and syempre ang tite nitong buhay na buhay pa.

The coaster’s almost empty except for Baekhyun and Chanyeol na malapit na sa labasan. Kyungsoo looked back at him again and he’s still wearing a smile. “Did I do good, by?” tanong nito sa kaniya with his sultry voice. Lumapit siya and pressed himself sa likod nito. He let his hand slip under the jacket and groped Kyungsoo’s ass cheek. “Yes,  _ putangina,  _ you’re the best. Mea ka sa’kin,” bulong niya and his boyfriend shivered for the third time. He can’t wait to wreck and split him in half mamaya.

Sarap na sarap man siya sa nangyari kanina ay hindi siya makapapayag na panghimagas lang ang matitikman niya. Dapat makantot niya itong si Kyungsoo tonight para ma-satisfy nang buo ang craving niya.

“HOY! Bumaba na kayo bawal mag-karat dito!” sigaw ni Baekhyun from the other side. Natawa naman si Chanyeol bago sila tuluyang bumaba.

Nagtinginan na lang silang dalawa habang natatawa. Sige, next time, they’ll prove Baekhyun wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AWAY TAYO](https://twitter.com/kyunginamoka)


	3. i'll make love toyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paano nga ba i-handle ng mag-by ang toyo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAHHH na-miss ko lang sila kaya ko sinulat to. hindi ko pa pwedeng simulan ang mpreg dahil maloloka ang one brain cell ko
> 
> like everything else i write, hindi ko nire-read to soooo yeah  
angsty pala ito medyo

  
  
  
  
  


“Thanks, baby,” Jongin said before unbuckling his seat belt and leaning forward para mag-share sila ng quick goobye kiss.

“‘Di ako pwede manood?” Kyungsoo asked with a pout.

Jongin smiled softly at pinatong ang kamay sa hita niya, squeezing it lightly. “‘Wag na, by. You’ll get bored lang sa loob, mas comfy ka sa condo. Hm?”

Hindi na nagpumilit pa si Kyungsoo, alam niyang useless lang. He pursed his lips na lang at tumango. “Text mo ‘ko ‘pag sunduin na kita ha?”

“I will. Stay alert while driving, okay? ‘Wag ka mag-phone, Kyungsoo.”

Natawa lang siya. Over-protective talaga ng jowa niya..

“Kyungsoo.” This time, ang boses ni Jongin ay naging commanding.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Yes po, opo. Hindi po gagamit ng phone.”

“Good boy,” he said with a satisfied look. “Bye na, baby. See you later.”

Ngumuso pa ulit si Kyungsoo, naghihingi ng isa pang kiss. Binigay naman iyon ni Jongin at saka na ito bumaba nang tuluyan.

Pinanood pa niyang makapasok ito sa loob ng rehabilitation center for athletes before he drove off na pabalik ng condo.

Tatlong buwan na nilang ginagawa ito every Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. As soon as sabihin ng doctor na pwede na siyang mag-undergo rehab, agad-agad nag-enroll si Jongin sa recommended center ng coach nila. Hindi naman ito kalayuan sa condo ni Chanyeol kung saan sila nagse-stay kaya okay lang na siya ang maghatid at magsundo sa boyfriend niya. Isa pa, it’s a pleasure for him na gawin ito. Sa mga times naman na hindi siya pwede, ay nagbo-book na lang ng Grab si Jongin.

Ang ikinaka-bother lang ni Kyungsoo ay sa tatlong buwan na iyon, ay hindi pa siya nakakapasok ever sa loob ng institusyon. Kahit ihatid man lang hanggang sa loob ay ‘di niya pa nagagawa. Gusto lang naman niyang suportahan ang boyfriend niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kakatapos lang ni Jongin with his exercise routine at pinanood siya ni Kyungsoo from the mini dining table as he stretched his legs sa floor para mag-cool down. Every night naman na wala siyang session with his PT, ay ito ang ginagawa niya.

“Gusto mong tubig, by?” Kyungsoo asked him pero parang hindi siya nito narinig. Nakatutok pala sa phone niya. “Huy!”

“Ah? Yes baby?” Jongin finally looked at him.

“Sino ba kasi ‘yang katext mo? Napapadalas na ‘yan ha. Iniignore mo na ako lagi,” pagtataray niya pero pinangkuha pa rin ng tubig ang boyfriend at ibinigay sa kaniya. Tinanggap naman ito ni Jongin.

“Suuuus selos naman agad baby ko eh. It’s just my PT,” page-explain nito at saka na ininom ang malamig na tubig na bigay niya.

“OHkay,” sagot niya. Sobrang ‘O’ nung bibig niya.

Jongin chuckled at his reaction. Akala ba niya nakakatuwa? Hmpf.

Niyakap ni Jongin ang legs niya habang nakaupo pa rin ito sa floor. Hinalik-halikan pa nito ang hita niya while making gigil noises. “Toyo na naman, toyo all day, everyday.”

Nilayo niya ang ulo ni Jongin. Naiinis siya pero syempre tinatago lang niyang natutuwa siya sa attention na binibigay sa kaniya ngayon. “Ih! Kadiri, pawis!”

Kinagat pa ni Jongin ang hita niya after hearing that. “Jongin naman!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi naihatid ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa center ngayon dahil supposedly may class siya. Supposedly, dahil meron nga kasi talaga pero hindi dumating ang prof. Medyo nainis si Kyungsoo pero ang upside dito ay pwede niyang i-surprise si Jongin by going to the rehab center nang maaga para sunduin ito. He looked at the time and tamang tama lang timing. Kung aalis na siya ngayon sa uni ay saktong patapos na sa kaniyang session si Jongin kaya naman he got up na from his seat to do just that.

May 15 minutes na lang naman si Jongin dito kaya Kyungsoo figured na it’s okay to wait inside na. He looked at the signages sa walls and found his way sa tamang lugar.

Thankfully, hindi naman siya naligaw at nakita niya si Jongin behind a big glass wall. Malaki ang ngiti nito sa mukha at mukhang enjoy na enjoy naman siya. Gustong gusto ni Kyungsoo kapag nakikita niya ang ngiting ito pero bakit hindi niya magawang matuwa?

Baka kasi ang nakakatanggap ng matamis na ngiti ni Jongin ngayon ay hindi siya, kundi ang babaeng nasa harapan niya.

Jongin’s doing squats lang naman, bakit kailangang ngitian nang ganun ‘yung babae?

Napansin lang ni Kyungsoo na nakaharang pala siya sa gitna ng daanan nang makarinig siya ng  _ ‘Excuse me’. _

“Ay, sorry,” he responded as he gave way. Doon niya lang din napansing parang nag-iinit ang lalamunan niya.

Tumingin pa siya ulit sa direction nila bago mag-brisk walk pabalik ng kotse. Ang huling nakita niya ay ang mga nakapatong na kamay ng babae sa balikat at hita ni Jongin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, baby,” Jongin greeted him as soon as makaupo sa loob ng kotse. “Aga mo yata?”

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at sinuot na ang seat belt.

“Huy? No kiss for me?” tanong pa nito sa kaniya.

Tiningnan niya si Jongin with a blank expression at hinalikan ito sa pisngi. Hinawakan na niya ang kambyo pero pinigilan siya ng boyfriend na galawin ito with his hand on his arm.

“Soo? May problema ba? May nangyari?” Ang boses ni Jongin, alalang alala.

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay sa kaniyang lap, humingang malalim at pinakawalan ang hangin with a sigh. “Kaya ba ayaw mo ‘kong papasukin lagi?”

Napuno ng pagtataka ang mukha ni Jongin. “Huh? What are you talking about, by?”

“Pumasok ako kanina,” he explained, eyes pinned sa steering wheel.

“Oh? ‘Di kita nakita. Why didn’t you approach me? Na-introduce sana kita kay PT,” Jongin said pa in his overly enthusiastic voice.

Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang scoff na lumabas from his mouth. “Yeah, PT.”

Mukhang na-bother ito sa narinig dahil nakita ni Kyungsoo, sa kaniyang peripheral, that Jongin adjusted on his seat to face him. “Baby? Nagseselos ka ba? Oh c’mon Kyungsoo, she’s just my PT.”

Tumango-tango lang si Kyungsoo bilang sagot. Kung bubuksan niya ang bibig niya, baka kung ano pa ang masabi niya.

“Soo?” pasuyong tawag sa kaniya ni Jongin. Pero Kyungsoo’s still blinded sa tindi ng selos kaya hindi siya matitinag. “Hey baby, naging close lang kami, okay? Seulgi is kind. She helps me recover and we got along pretty well lang,” natatawa-tawa pa ang pagkakasabi niya.

Oh no, Jongin. Wrong choice of words and delivery.

Tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang isang kamay sa ere between them. Alam niyang gets na ni Jongin when he just let out a sigh of defeat.

Tahimik lang ang buong ride pauwi.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pagkapasok na pagkapasok nila sa condo, agad na dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa kwarto para kumuha ng damit. Kailangan niyang mag-relax. Magagawa niya lang ‘yun sa lugar kung saan hindi niya makikita si Jongin. Also, sa bath tub na puno ng tubig na mabango.

Nag-shower muna siya before getting into the tub. Nag-isip isip si Kyungsoo habang nakababad ang buong katawan niya’t nakapikit ang mga mata. Kahit pigilan niya pa’y pilit na pumapasok sa kaniyang isip ang image na nakita kanina pati ang mga salitang binanggit ni Jongin.

Aaminin ni Kyungsoo na madalas siyang topakin talaga. Seloso siya at may pagka-possessive. Lahat ng mga pinag-awayan nila ni Jongin dahil sa toyo niya ay mabababaw lang ang dahilan at naaayos nila agad. Pero ngayon, parang iba ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo.

Baka dahil sa ilang buwan nang pagkikita ni Jongin at ng PT niya. Baka dahil sa mga bagong ikinikilos ni Jongin simula nung nag-rehab siya. Baka dahil sa ngiting nakita niya kanina na hindi para sa kaniya.

_ Baka dahil minsan na niyang maranasang ipagpalit nang harap-harapan? _

Hindi namalayan ni Kyungsoo na may tumutulo na palang luha mula sa kaniyang mga mata. He curled up and hugged his knees closer to his body at umiyak lang nang umiyak.

Ang pangit sa pakiramdam. Parang nauulit na naman ang nakaraan. Feel niya anytime now ay makikipag-break na si Jongin sa kaniya dahil sa mga bagay na hindi niya kailan man mabibigay dito.

Pero what’s worst is, the ugly feeling of hating himself dahil sa mga nararamdaman niya. Akala niya gumaling nang tuluyan ang mga sugat sa puso niya, pero nagkakamali siya. At naiinis siya.

Kyungsoo sobbed, and sobbed hanggang sa wala na siyang maiiiyak pa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo kung gaano na siya katagal sa loob ng banyo. Ubos na ang mga luha niya at nakapikit na lang siya, malamig na rin ang tubig na yumayakap sa kaniya.

Narinig niya ang pagbukas ng pinto at kilala niya ang may gawa nito. Jongin probably searched for the keys to the bathroom.

Hindi binubuksan ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata. Hinayaan lang niyang gawin ni Jongin ang gusto niyang gawin.

“By,” malumanay na tawag nito sa kaniya. Pagkarinig na pagkarinig niya pa lang sa boses ni Jongin, ay hindi niya napigilan ang emosyon at may tumulo na namang luha from the corner of his eyes. Naramdaman niyang pinigilan ni Jongin ang pagtulo gamit ang kaniyang daliri. “Ahon na. You’ll catch a cold.”

Akmang bubuhatin siya ni Jongin palabas ng tub pero pinigilan niya ito. Umiling siya at tumingin kay Jongin with his pleading eyes. Ayaw niya pang magpabuhat dito dahil iniisip niya pa ang recovering knee ni Jongin. Madulas din kasi sa banyo.

Tumango ito in understanding. “Dry yourself up na. I brought your pajamas din,” he said habang inaabot ang twalya at tinuro ang mga damit na nakapatong sa countertop pagkatapos.

Tumayo na si Kyungsoo at inalalayan siya ni Jongin. Tinulungan din siya nitong magpunas ng katawan at magbihis.

Nang matapos, hinayaan lang niyang hilahin siya ng boyfriend paupo sa kandungan nito. Jongin is seated sa edge ng tub habang siya’y nakaharap dito, kalong-kalong niya. Ibinaon ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa dibdib na nasa harapan niya at sinimulang haplusin ni Jongin ang kaniyang likod.

“Feeling better now?” Jongin asked, ang boses niya ay puno ng concern. Habang sumisinghot pa, tumango si Kyungsoo without lifting his head back up.

Ganito sila lagi kapag nag-aaway. Hahayaan siya ni Jongin pakalmahin ang sarili niya, giving him his own time and space. Sa pagkakataong ito, sa oras na binigay sa kaniya ni Jongin ay nakapag-reflect siya, napag-isipang maigi ang mga nangyari, ang kaniyang emosyon. Handa na niyang pag-usapan ang mga nararamdaman niya ngayong kalmado na sila parehas.

“Talk to me,” pakiusap ni Jongin. “Sabihin mo lahat, by.”

“Sorry,” he said in a hoarse voice. Walang response si Jongin, meaning hinihintay niyang magsalita pa si Kyungsoo. “Kasi seloso ako.”

Hinaplos nito ang kaniyang batok at ulo. “It’s not wrong to feel that way, by. Also, may times na ako din nagseselos. Don’t feel sorry for feeling a certain way, hm? It’s not wrong to feel.”

Naiyak lang lalo si Kyungsoo. Alam na alam talaga ni Jongin kung ano ang mga gustong marinig ng puso niya.

Kyungsoo embraced Jongin in his arms tightly. “B-Bumalik lang k-ka-kasi ‘yung times na pi-pinagpalit- pinagpalit ako,” iyak niya sa leeg nito.

“Shh, shh,” pag-alo nito while rubbing his back. “I’m here, by. ‘Di kita ipagpapalit. Kasi you’re more than enough for me. Sobra sobra pa sa deserve ko. ‘Di kita iiwan. Okay?”

Tumango nang maraming beses si Kyungsoo. “Sorry. I love you.”

“I love you too, by,” Jongin responded before giving his temple a light kiss. “So much.”

“Thank you,” dugtong pa ni Kyungsoo. “Thank you sa p-patience mo sa- sa ‘kin.”

“I will never get tired. Dito lang ako always sa tabi mo.”

After he said those touching words, inangat ni Jongin ang ulo ni Kyungsoo para bigyan siya ng matamis na halik sa labi.

When they parted, nakangiti lang sa kaniya si Jongin habang siya naman ay naka-pout. They stared at each other for a while before giving his lips several, little smooches.

“Wala na toyo?” his boyfriend asked with a smile that’s slowly turning into a teasing one.

Ngumuso lang ulit si Kyungsoo at ibinaon muli ang ulo sa leeg ni Jongin at umiling doon.

The love of his life chuckled and tightened his hug sa kaniya.

Kampante na si Kyungsoo. Nahanap na niya ang habambuhay niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hanap na kayo ng jongin niyo! :<


	4. Workout From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a typhoon and the team was asked to condition their bodies in their own ways. jongin knows exactly how to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> purong kabastusan lamang po ito. legit, hindi po ito scam. like 3/4 ay porn LMAO also narealize kong ang tagal ko nang di nagsusulat ng smut?? di na ako sanay AHY pa-virgin HOY!!!

Friday night which means maaga ang training nila bukas dahil walang klase. Katatapos lamang mag-dinner ng dalawa, sa shared apartment ng jowa niyang si Kyungsoo. Silang dalawa lang ang nandito dahil nakitulog ang roommate nitong si Baekhyun sa condo ni Chanyeol.

“By, wala pa ring announcement?” tanong ni Jongin habang binabanlawan ang mga nasabunan nang pinagkanan. Kyungsoo picked his phone up sa tabi niya sa couch to check kung may notification pero nadismaya lang siya dahil wala pa rin. “Wala pa eh. Pero feel ko naman ica-cancel,” Kyungsoo responded habang patayo ito para lumapit sa bintana at sumilip sa labas. “Super lakas kaya ng ulan. Signal number 2 na tayo ‘no,” dagdag pa nito.

They spent the rest of the night watching the anime _ ‘The Seven Deadly Sins’ _and sa pangatlong episode ay dun na natanggap ng couple ang message ng kanilang captain. Nakahiga ang dalawa sa couch, nakapatong sa kaniya ang baby niya habang binabasa ni Jongin ang message.

  
  
  


_ Good evening, guys! I’m sorry if late na hehe I know you’ve been waiting for this. Cancelled training tomorrow cos of the typhoon. Condition na lang tayo ng katawan in our own ways. Stay dry and safe! _

  
  
  


“Official na,” comment niya habang binababa ang phone sa floor para walang sagabal sa paghawak niya sa katawan ni Kyungsoo, syempre lalo na sa bilugan nitong pwetan. Hinaplos-haplos niya pa ito through the light fabric of his boxers. Walang response si Kyungsoo syempre dahil sobrang focused niya sa panonood habang nakapatong ang ulo nito sa dibdib niya. “By,” pangungulit niya pang may pagkurot sa isang pisngi ng pwet. Alam niyang naririnig siya nito pero ayaw lang siyang pansinin. “5:30 call time.”

“Ha?!”

Muntikan na itong mahulog from the couch because of his sudden movements, agad lang naitaas ni Jongin ang kamay to save him.

“Just kidding hehe. Cancelled nga.” Ang ngiti niya from ear to ear pa.

Tiningnan lang siya nitong masama for a few seconds, his arms supporting the weight of his upper body—na sapong-sapo ni Jongin—before laying down again.

“Ayan ‘di ko tuloy naintindihan!” pagrereklamo nito while reaching for the remote para i-replay ang scene. Jongin just chuckled and let his boyfriend watch in peace na. Wala naman siyang laban dito.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Because wala namang training at super comfy sa malamig na kwarto, Jongin slept in, paikot-ikot pa sa kama ni Kyungsoo. Kahit na hinahanap-hanap niya ang katawang dapat nakapatong sa kaniya, mahimbing pa rin ang tulog dahil tila hinehele rin kasi siya ng pagbagsak ng ulan.

He got up just before mag-lunch time and sure enough paglabas niya ng kwarto, ay nagluluto na si Kyungsoo ng kakainin nila.

“Morning, by,” bati niya rito habang kinukuskos pa ang mata. Kyungsoo looked up at him at ngumiti ito, still wearing his clothes na pinantulog niya which is a plain white shirt lang at ang maikli niyang boxer shorts.

“Muntikan nang ‘di umabot good morning mo.”

Pumunta siya sa likuran ni Kyungsoo and wrapped his arms around his waist. “What time ka nagising?” he asked. His boyfriend craned his neck for them to share a quick morning kiss before answering, “Mga 10-ish.” Tumango-tango siya habang nakapatong ang ulo sa balikat nito at pinanood lang na ipaghalo ang pasta at sauce na ginawa nito.

“Mag-hain ka na, patapos na ‘to,” utos ni Kyungsoo.

“Wait, toothbrush lang ako and wash ng face.”

Kyungsoo nodded and that was the cue para pumunta na ng banyo si Jongin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakakain na sila, nakapagpahinga at ngayon ay may kaniya-kaniya muna silang buhay sa loob ng apartment. Hindi pa rin tumitigil ang pagbuhos ng malakas na ulan kaya kahit kagigising pa lang ni Jongin mga 4 hours ago ay inaantok na naman siya.

He yawned as he rolled sa kama at tumingin sa bintana. Natulala siya at literal na no thoughts head empty siya ngayon.

Napipikit na ang mga mata niya nang marinig ang pagbukas ng pinto. He turned around and saw Kyungsoo na dumeretso sa cabinet to probably get some clothes. Mabilis siyang umupo to question his man.

“Going somewhere, by? Lakas ng ulan eh?”

“Hindi,” Kyungsoo drawled out, muffled pa ang boses dahil nasa loob ng cabinet ang ulo niya. “Magpapalit lang akong damit. Papapawis na ‘ko.”

“Ahhh I thought lalabas ka eh.” Nakampante na si Jongin at hihiga na ulit pero Kyungsoo stopped him with the inevitable question.

Umikot ito para tingnan siya. “‘Di ka pa?”

To be honest tinatamad pa si Jongin. “Later na lang.”

“Okie,” simpleng sagot ni Kyungsoo bago lumabas ulit ng kwarto. Hindi nito sinara ang pinto pero okay lang naman kay Jongin.

He’s scrolling through his Twitter timeline nang mahagip ng kaniyang mata si Kyungsoo sa may sala, nakatalikod ito, bending forward and reaching for his right toes to stretch his muscles sa purple niyang yoga mat.

Hindi itatanggi ni Jongin na nakatingin lang siya sa matambok niyang pwet. Sanay naman na siyang makitang ganito si Kyungsoo pero syempre may epekto pa rin. Kitang-kita niya ang pag-stretch ng maikling gym shorts nito around his perky globes.

Pero the thing that made Jongin actually stop from breathing is Kyungsoo’s top. Nang tumayo na ito upright, nakita niyang suot-suot pala ni Kyungsoo ang jersey niya. It’s his old uniform, noong high school pa, pero it’s still obviously a few sizes bigger for his boyfriend’s body. It’s a white shirt with black linings, a number “14” and “KIM” written in bold lang naman pero hindi alam ni Jongin why he finds it so sexy on Kyungsoo. Lagi na lang whenever he would wear his jersey.

Lumunok siya before getting up from the bed. Habang papalapit siya ay dinilaan niya rin ang labi dahil Kyungsoo bent forward again, legs folded and hands on top of his thighs.

Walang anu-anong hinaplos ni Jongin ang one side ng pwet ni Kyungsoo from his lower back hanggang sa tambok nito.

“AY DDU-DU KA!”

Napatalon ang boyfriend niya at hinarap siya while removing his earpods, he’s probably listening to that k-pop song. Pinalo siya nito sa braso sabay sigaw, “Jongin naman!”

Jongin just laughed and mas lumapit kay Kyungsoo. “Na sa’yo pala ‘to?” he asked, tugging on the side of the shirt.

Kyungsoo sighed. “Sabi mo ‘di mo na sinusuot ‘to.”

“Yeah. I forgot lang.”

Kyungsoo pushed him lightly, making him step off the mat.

“Alam mo by, kung wala kang magawa sabayan mo na lang ako,” sermon nito sa kaniya at pinagpatuloy na ang ginagawa. “Condition our bodies nga raw eh. Ito talaga.”

“I know another way to do that,” he proposed. “It’s not that safe and dry nga lang.”

Kyungsoo looked up at him again, masama na naman ang tingin pero tinaas-baba niya lang ang mga kilay sa kaniya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi alam ni Jongin kung paano sila humantong dito. Kung paano niya napapayag si Kyungsoo na tumigil mag-workout, kung paano sila nagsimulang maghalikan at kung paano sila napunta sa loob ng kwarto.

Basta alam lang niyang nangyari na at masasabing gustong-gusto niya ito.

Pareho nilang hinahabol ang hininga dahil sa growing tension and intensity between them habang nagsasaliw ang kanilang laway at dila. Nagpahulog si Kyungsoo sa kama nang makalapit sila rito, he drank in the view of his boyfriend, towering over him, looking all aroused just because of their mouths touching.

Akmang tatanggalin ni Kyungsoo ang suot niyang shirt pero pinigilan niya ito by hovering over him and pinning both of his arms above his head with one hand. Kyungsoo made a confused sound pero dinedma lang iyon ni Jongin at nagpatuloy lang papakin ang masarap niyang kasintahan sa bibig, panga, at leeg hanggang sa naging malalaswang ungol na ang lumabas mula sa kaniya.

Inangat niya ang suot nito hanggang sa itaas ng kaniyang mga dibdib at sunod namang pinag-piyestahan ang masasarap niyang utong. He circled one with his tongue while pinching the other between his thumb and index finger. Sinipsip niya kung anong masisipsip niya sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo at hinimas-himas ang kabila. Tuloy lang siya sa ginagawa, binigyang atensyon din ang kabila habang nagpapakawala ng mga maliliit na ingay si Kyungsoo.

“Mmmh— Jongin— _ please,” _pakiusap ng boyfriend habang itinataas ang balakang, finding something to grind on.

Jongin smirked, feeling proud na siya lang ang nakakagawa nito kay Kyungsoo. Siya lang ang pwedeng gumawa nito sa kaniya. “Ano ‘yun, by?”

“Fuck me na, please,” his baby whined and pleaded.

Kanina pa siya matigas pero what he heard made his dick even harder, throbbing inside his cotton shorts. Kakakantot lang niya rito nung isang araw pero ganito na kagusto ni Kyungsoo na matira ulit ng tite niya.

Kinagat ni Jongin ang utong sa gigil and his boyfriend let out a yelp at that. Hindi niya binigyan ng chance na mag-complain ito though, dahil hinila niya ito agad patayo at inikot so his boyfriend’s back is against his front. He faced the both of them sa harap ng bagong biling full-length mirror ni Kyungsoo.

“Look,” utos niya in a raspy and low voice, tilting his head towards the direction of the mirror dahil sa kaniya nakatingin si Kyungsoo. Agad naman itong sumunod at halatang nagulat sa nakita. He reached for the hem of his jersey na suot ni Kyungsoo dahil bumaba na ito, raising it enough to expose his hard on. Pinaraanan iyon ni Jongin ng kaniyang palad causing the other guy to arc his back and look at him, halos masandal na ang buong weight nito sa kaniya.

Muling nagdikit ang kanilang mga labi para sa isang basa at mainit na halik habang paakyat na sa kaniyang batok at buhok and kamay ni Kyungsoo. Napuno ng pleasured sounds ang kwarto as he continued to rub his hand against his lover’s hard on. Ramdam na ramdam ni Jongin ang hubog nito at ang namumuong pre-cum sa dulo. Nanginig si Kyungsoo when he cupped his balls and—

_ “Shit _— Jongin, kantutin mo na ako!”

Jongin just chuckled sa leeg nito at humalik doon. Ibinaba niya ang mga kamay papunta sa mga hita ni Kyungsoo at ipinasok sa shorts nito para itaas, kitang-kita tuloy sa salamin ang maputi niyang balat.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo. Tingnan mo sarili mo sa salamin,” he groaned out loud habang hinihimas na ang makikinis niyang hita. _ “Tangina _ tingnan mo kung gaano kalaki ‘tong mga hita mo. _ Shit _ang taba-taba.” Pinisil niya pa ang kanan habang hinahaplos ang kabila earning himself soft whines from Kyungsoo. Gusto niyang halikan, kagatin at markahan ang mga ito pero may ibang araw pa naman para magawa iyon. For now, kailangan na niyang kantutin ang boyfriend niya.

He reached for the lube which is just sitting on top of the nearby cabinet dahil kagagamit lamang nila nung isang gabi, actually madalas nilang gamitin. Hindi na rin niya kailangang sabihin at hinubad na ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang pambaba, sinipa pa ito palayo nang kaunti sa kanila.

Still standing up sa same position kanina, pinasok ni Jongin ang slick-covered finger niya sa butas ni Kyungsoo at walang hirap nitong tinanggap because he’s still kind of loose from their quick session the other night. Nanlambot ang mga tuhod ni Kyungsoo at agad itong sinalo ni Jongin with his free hand sa kaniyang torso. Nilapit niya ang boyfriend sa kaniyang katawan para masandal ito sa kaniya nang maayos at pinagpatuloy ang pag-hagod ng kaniyang daliri hanggang sa dagdagan niya ng dalawa pa.

Hindi pa tumatagal ay lumakas na ang pagkapit at hila ni Kyungsoo sa kaniyang buhok, senyales na ready na ito. At hindi nga siya nagkamali dahil narinig niya ang mahanging, “By, ang tagal, ipasok mo na please.”

Natawa pa siya nang kaunti. Impatient talaga ‘tong boyfriend niya pagdating sa tite niya. Without any warning, nilabas na niya ang mga daliri’t inikot si Kyungsoo para humarap ito sa kaniya. Agad naman nitong itinaas ang mga braso sa kaniyang leeg at binalot ni Jongin ng kaniyang mga kamay ang maliit nitong beywang.

“Buhat ako,” he said with a smirk. Mukhang hindi na-gets ni Kyungsoo pero hindi na niya ito binigyan ng pagkakataong magtanong at binuhat na lamang ito with ease. Kyungsoo automatically wrapped his legs around his waist while he supports his weight by holding onto his ass. Panandaliang kinarga ni Jongin si Kyungsoo with one hand para ibaba ang shorts slightly at i-align ang tite niya sa dapat nitong pasukan. When he found it, his boyfriend immediately sank down as he thrusted upward, meeting him halfway up to the hilt.

Jongin hissed at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s heat inside. Hinalikan niya ang leeg nitong all exposed for him before finally moving.

Walang humpay ang pagtaas-baba ni Kyungsoo habang nakasabit ang legs nito sa kaniyang braso. Jongin looked at the mirror and he saw the way his muscles flexed with every movement they made.

Ito ang ibig sabihin niya when he said he knew another way to keep their body in condition.

Kita rin niya ang contrast ng maputing kutis ni Kyungsoo against his tanned skin, and Jongin thought this view couldn’t get any better.

Panay ang pagsigaw ni Kyungsoo ng kaniyang pangalan at kung gaano kasarap ang nararamdaman niya, may halo ring malulutong na mura. When he started to spit out incoherent words and they just sounded like cries of pleasure, Jongin knew that he’s nearing his climax.

Mas binilisan niya pa ang bawat galaw niya.

Taas-baba, taas-baba, taas-baba.

Nagsisimula na ring maramdaman ni Jongin ang init sa kaniyang mga braso.

Taas-baba, taas-baba, taas-baba.

Paulit-ulit nang sinisigaw ni Kyungsoo na malapit na siya.

Taas-baba at ilang hagod pa, ay nilabasan na siya, spurting white strands on his stomach, some went on Jongin’s chest.

“Fuck, Jongin, ang galing galing mo,” Kyungsoo whispered, obviously in a daze, beside his head.

With his dick still inside Kyungsoo, Jongin squeezed his ass and kissed him on the lips. “Your turn, baby. Work those thighs out,” he said before giving a nice slap on one cheek.

Nang tingin niya ay kaya na ni Kyungsoo tumayo on his own feet, binaba na niya ito at saka dumeretso sa kama. Tuluyan na rin niyang tinanggal ang kaniyang shorts (yes, shorts lang kasi wala siyang suot na underwear) at umupo sa edge ng bed. Ang ari niya ay naka-presenta na, all hard and curved on one side. He gave his right thigh quick pats at alam niyang gets na ni Kyungsoo ang gusto niyang mangyari.

Kagat-kagat ang labi, lumapit ito sa kaniya at uupo na dapat paharap sa kaniya, pero muli niya itong inikot at iniharap sa salamin. They’re now looking at each other through their reflections habang nakakandong sa kaniya si Kyungsoo. He ran his hand across one, milky thigh and appreciated how big they look against his hand on the mirror.

“Let’s see kung gaano katibay ang hita ng isang best libero,” bulong niya malapit sa tenga nito and Kyungsoo visibly shivered before smirking and standing up. Pumwesto ito sa harapan niya and doon pa lang sa view ng matataba at malalaman niyang pisngi sa tapat niya, ay napa-ungol na si Jongin.

Dinakot niya ang isang pisngi bago ito tampalin, tumalbog ito at agad namula ang balat sa natamaang parte. His breath stuttered at the sight. Kyungsoo’s round globes never cease to render him speechless and aroused talaga. Gusto man niyang panggigilan at lamugin pa ang pwet sa harapan niya, pero masyado nang galit ang tite niya at kailangan na nito ng atensyon.

Hinila na niya ang jowa papalapit sa kaniya, holding onto his waist tightly, at umusog pa sa dulo ng kama. Nakatuwad na si Kyungsoo ngayon sa harapan niya and he quickly mounted Jongin’s angry dick.

_ “Puta!” _

Napaurong si Jongin, his elbows down on the bed and his head titled back. Mabilis at biglaan kasing pinasok nang buong-buo ni Kyungsoo ang ari niya sa kaniyang butas. Walang preno rin itong gumalaw and rode him like a pro (well, Jongin thinks that he’s a pro talaga). Wala siyang magawa kundi tanggapin lahat, walang masabi dahil ang buong focus niya ay nakalaan sa nararamdamang sarap sa kaniyang haba.

With his mouth slightly open, inabot ni Jongin ang shirt na suot ni Kyungsoo, and twisted it around his fist para medyo tumaas ang katawan nito mula sa pagkakatuwad.

“Fuck, baby look at yourself,” he said in between gritted teeth. Nasisilip niya sa salamin kung gaano kalaswa ang expression na ginagawa ng baby niya, all because of riding him. “Masarap ba?”

Tumango-tango lang si Kyungsoo bilang sagot at patuloy lang ang pagtalbog nito sa itaas niya while looking at himself sa salamin. Sa hindi na mabilang na pagkakataon, dinilaang muli ni Jongin ang kaniyang labi dahil ngayon lang niya napansing sa sariling hita lamang niya nakakapit si Kyungsoo. Another thing, he _ really really _ finds him wearing _ his _jersey, very hot.

Seeing that “KIM” on his back, makes him feel things. Maybe because he wants Kyungsoo to actually have that surname placed after his own.

Hindi naman nagpapakita si Kyungsoo ng pagkapagod sa ginagawa niya pero Jongin kept telling him to go on.

He felt every movement of his tight muscles around his hard member.

_ “Ughh! Ugh! Fu _ — _ ughh! Jongin!” _

Bawat sigaw at iyak ni Kyungsoo ay dumederetso sa kaniyang ari. Tunog nahihirapan na ito pero wala pa ring palya ang pagsakay nito sa kaniya.

Jongin started feeling something hot in his groin. Hinila niya pa ang tela at mas lumapit pa sa kaniya, almost half of his butt isn’t on the bed anymore. Lowkey na rin niyang sinasalubong ang pagtalbog ni Kyungsoo with small thrusts.

_ “Sh _ —Keep going baby, ‘wag kang titigil. _ Fuck _ ang sarap mo Kyungsoo.” 

Ang image ng boyfriend niya in his old jersey, riding him like it’s nothing, like there’s no tomorrow and seemingly enjoying every second of it, eventually lead him to come with a stuttered moan.

Tirik ang mga mata, hinintay ni Jongin na makalma siya at agad na niyakap ang boyfriend niya from behind nang dahan-dahang malabas ang kaniyang ari.

Nakasandal na completely si Kyungsoo sa kaniya, nakabukaka ang mga legs outside of his thighs at hinayaan lang nilang lumabas ang tamod niya galing sa butas nito, hinayaang pumatak sa kung saan.

“Shit by, you're so hot... Ang galing mo,” malagkit niyang sabi habang nakatingin sa kanilang dalawa sa salamin.

Nakita niyang ngumiti si Kyungsoo at nag-relax against his body. “Syempre. Hindi lang for show ‘tong mga hita ko ‘no. Walang makakatalo sa best li— _ Ah! Ah! Jongin! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_

Jongin quickly jerked him off dahil napansin niyang matigas na naman ang tite nito. Kyungsoo is a whining and writhing mess on top of him again.

Dahil medyo sensitive pa siya ay ilang mabibilis na hagod lang from his hand and a certain twist of his wrist, ay nilabasan na si Kyungsoo for the second time. This time, napunta ang tamod nito sa sahig at may mangilan-ngilang patak din sa salamin.

_ “ _ Ugh, Jongin! _ Tangina naman, by.” _Nanghihina pa ang boses ni Kyungsoo pero alam ni Jongin na his boyfriend meant those words. Hindi naman siya natatakot though.

He gave Kyungsoo’s exposed neck wet kisses at hinaplos pa ang katawan nito. “You’re still on pills, right?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo habang nakapatong ang ulo nito sa balikat niya. Hinalikan pang muli ni Jongin ang maaabot niya sa balat ng mahal niya.

“I love you,” he softly whispered against his lover’s shoulder.

“Mmm,” Kyungsoo hummed in response. “I love you too. Kahit na gago ka.”

Tinawanan lang iyon ni Jongin at hinigpitan pa ang yakap sa kaniya.

Naramdaman niyang nag-flinch si Kyungsoo nang biglang kumidlat.

“Ay? Umuulan pa pala?”

Mas lalong lumakas ang halakhak niya. “You were so loud, hindi natin narinig.”

Pinalo siya ni Kyungsoo sa kamay niyang nakabalot sa beywang niya. “Sino kaya may kasalanan no’n?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUY??? k ka lang? kumusta? please rate my porn writing from 6 to 9 cheka

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? :>
> 
> kudos are appreciated! it's good for my sad heart jskdjs so thank you in advance!


End file.
